1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rehabilitation devices and more specifically it relates to a water rehabilitation device for rehabilitating injuries and facilitating physical exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water rehabilitation devices have been in use for years. The most common type of water rehabilitation device is comprised of a buoyant structure that provides resistance during downward movement and assistance during upward movement within a body of water such as a pool.
Examples of patented rehabilitation devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,699 to Brom; U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,133 to Brady; U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,120 to Lindblad; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,275 to Chek; U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,280 to Snapp; U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,532 to Glad; U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,355 to Ciccotelli; U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,094 to Beasley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,049 to Ciolino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,668 to Solloway; U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,896 to Solloway; U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,759 to Caplan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,022 to Ward; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,331 to Perham.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for rehabilitating injuries and facilitating physical exercise. Conventional rehabilitation devices are awkward to utilize and typically do not provide any resistance during an upward movement of the individual""s leg.
In these respects, the water rehabilitation device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rehabilitating injuries and facilitating physical exercise.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of water rehabilitation devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new water rehabilitation device construction wherein the same can be utilized for rehabilitating injuries and facilitating physical exercise.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new water rehabilitation device that has many of the advantages of the water rehabilitation devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new water rehabilitation device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art water rehabilitation devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a platform, a foot restraint attached to the platform, a first side wing pivotally attached to the platform, a second side wing pivotally attached to the platform opposite of the first side wing, a first end wing pivotally attached to the platform between the first side wing and the second side wing, and a second end wing opposite of the first end wing. During downward movement within water the wings are extended outwardly thereby creating an increased surface area effectively increasing the resistance to the downward movement. During upward movement within water the wings are folded downwardly providing an aerodynamic structure for providing reduced resistance to the upward movement.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a water rehabilitation device that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a water rehabilitation device for rehabilitating injuries and facilitating physical exercise.
Another object is to provide a water rehabilitation device that is easy and simple to utilize.
An additional object is to provide a water rehabilitation device that is attachable to various sizes of feet.
A further object is to provide a water rehabilitation device that provides a substantial resistance during the downward movement of the leg and minimal resistance during an upward movement of the leg.
Another object is to provide a water rehabilitation device that allows an individual to maintain a relatively constant and steady position within the water thereby facilitating either a physical workout or rehabilitation.
An additional object is to provide a water rehabilitation device that has anon-impact resistance.
A further object is to provide a water rehabilitation device that reduces the user""s body weight from an injured leg.
Another object is to provide a water rehabilitation device that is compact in structure and portable.
A further object is to provide a water rehabilitation device that provides the benefits of a stair-stepper machine and a stationary bike without the bodily impacts and forces.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.